THE LOUD DUNGEON
by Sr. MEGA KAKUAMAN
Summary: Pero esta historia no trata solo de la humanidad, no no no esta historia trata de conflictos, tolerancia, discriminación, abuso, lealtad, amor, odio y magia, MUCHÍSIMA MAGIA Y CHICAS MONSTRUO Y LOLIS Y MILF...Y... obligando a ciertos seres a tomar decisiones que jamas en su existencia podrían llegar a elegir. BIENVENIDOS A THE LOUD DUNGEON...
1. LD-0-Prologo

**ESTE SERA SUMAMENTE CORTO Y LIGERAMENTE EXPLICATIVO O NO! :3**

.

.

.

En el mundo de **Lodeonnicke** , existe variedades de criaturas, no solo los humanos caminan por esta tierra, pero la humanidad se ha encargado de someter y empujar a los mas débiles o a los mas peligrosos a zonas apartadas del mundo, casi destruyéndolos para bien o para mal.

Pero esta historia no trata solo de la humanidad, no no no esta historia trata de conflictos, tolerancia, discriminación, abuso, lealtad, amor, odio y magia, MUCHÍSIMA MAGIA Y CHICAS MONSTRUO Y LOLIS Y MILF...Y... bueno prosiguiendo, el mundo amplio y basto como se conoce el cual es violentamente ocupado por la humanidad obliga a ciertos seres a tomar decisiones que jamas en su existencia podrían llegar a elegir.

Así que los invito al mundo de **Lodeonnicke** y observen la historia de una criatura la cual se vio obligada por azares del destino a tomar tan amarga y dulce decisión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CENTRO DE LA ANTIGUA Y DESTRUIDA CIUDAD DE ROYAL WOODS

BOSQUE DE LAS ALMAS PERDIDAS

CENTRO DEL BOSQUE

RESIDENCIA

DE LA

FAMILIA

LOUD

...


	2. LD-1- Pasillo hacia el trono

**LOUD HOUSE NO ME PERTENECE, TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y CHRIS SAVINO.**

* * *

 **THE LOUD DUNGEON**

 **Vol 1. Calabozos y Hermanas**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Capítulo 1. Pasillo hacia el trono.**

.

.

.

Un niño de cabello blanco, flacucho, con un par de dientes frontales algo grandes, abre sus ojos y observa aun con pereza su habitación, lanza su mano derecha y agarra el cristal marca tiempo de su vieja mesa de noche.

\- las 9 de la mañana! , Uff que bueno que es sábado - el chico se sienta en su cama medio dormido, hace una mueca de desagrado y se pone de pie, camina hasta su viejo armario lo abre y se prepara para afrontar su mañana:

EQUIPO DE AVENTURERO BÁSICO nivel Bajo

Camisa naranja.

Pantalón de cuero con hierro.

Chaleco de cuero con hierro.

Botas de cuero con hierro.

Guantes de cuero con hierro.

Escapulario bendito nivel medio.

Píldora de regeneración de vitalidad nivel medio.

Anillo de concentración nivel medio.

Casco de cuero con hierro.

ARMA:

Escudo pequeño de roble infernal.

.

-Se preguntaran si estoy exagerando, seguro piensan eso, oh! se que creen que soy extraño, pues ustedes no han visitado mi casa, si es que así se le puede llamar.

El niño preparado para su travesía se acerca a la puerta de madera que esta en su habitación, al abrirla deja ver un largo pasillo de piedra, que es ligeramente iluminado por lámparas de cristal en las paredes, el camino tiene muestras de una batalla, se nota el fuego que aún sobrevive en el suelo, las quemaduras en las paredes, armaduras viejas y destrozadas, ropajes inservibles regados por todos lados, chamuscados, sucios, No hay rastro de vida pero se escuchan murmullos en las lejanías, el valiente pequeño sale de su habitación, con escudo en mano y preparado, camina, lento pero seguro.

\- Booooommm! - una explosión sorpresa lo hace retroceder pero gracias al escudo se protege de los escombros que antes eran una puerta, con precaución se asoma en la habitación sin puerta y encuentra a una pequeña niña, cubierta de hollín por la explosión tirada en el piso, el chico se acerca y la levanta tomándola de sus axilas, es pequeña y parece estar inconsciente, pero no!.

ella despierta y reacciona dándole un golpe al niño en el estómago, lo que ocasiona que ella sea lanzada al piso otra vez, pero la niña se pone rápidamente de pie, sacude su túnica con sus manitas y luego una luz empieza a rodearla dejándola limpia, el niño se pone de firme frotándose un Poco el estómago al parecer su chaleco amortiguó el golpe.

La niña se acerca a su mesa de trabajo se puede ver calderos, varios frascos de vidrio con quien sabe que cosas y demás objetos extraños para experimentos.

\- Puedes retirarte - contesta la niña con tono de desagrado, el pequeño de cabellos blanco la sigue observando, una pequeña niña con lentes redondos, su cabello alborotado de color café con un mechón blanco y un par diminutos de cuernos blanquecinos se asoman en los costados de su cabeza, con una túnica seccionada de color verde con bordes dorados que baja hasta sus muslos y deja ver un par de piernas de bovino, blancas y café afelpadas, junto con una cola larga blanca y esponjosa.

\- Eso haré - dice el niño algo molesto, mientras sale de la habitación para luego ser recibido por un garrote llameante, el cual rápidamente alcanza a interceptar con su escudo, avanza unos pasos, pero su atacante lo alcanza y maniobrando su garrote hábilmente tumba al niño al suelo, seguido de esto procede a aplastar su cuerpo, pero el pequeño de cabello blanco da un giro rápido sobre si atravesando su escudo para recibir el imponente garrotazo envuelto en llamas.

\- tch! tus reflejos son insignificantes y por eso nunca podrás superarme - dice la pre-adolescente que lo agrede, con una mirada retadora en sus ojos amarillos y sus pupilas alargadas, su rostro pecoso esboza una mueca de superioridad, de cabello marrón casi rojizo, atado en cola en caballo, lleva un chaleco blanco y rojo de piel de dragón entrelazado con cordón de musculo de dragón para cubrir su pecho, un pantalón corto de color rojo hecho de piel de dragón que deja un espacio para su larga cola de reptil llameante, con brazos y piernas acorazados de un rojo ardiente, sostiene con sus garras el garrote que aún sigue en llamas.

El niño avanza mientras su agresora le da un último golpe con su garrote antes de huir y subir por las escaleras a mitad de pasillo, algo agitado recupera su compostura, y camina más rápido, pero es detenido cuando una puerta se abre revelando a dos pequeñas rubias que se golpean e insultan, estas se percatan de cómo el niño pasa por un costado ignorándolas, pero rápidamente notan su desinterés y eso las molesta, así que lo detienen, la primera envolviendo con su larga cola una de sus piernas, mientras la segunda retiene con sus fuertes manos acorazadas uno de los brazos del niño.

\- suéltenme! no tengo tiempo que perder - reclamaba el pequeño aventurero, él sabía que estás gemelas lo retrasarían en su misión y el tiempo no estaba de su lado.

\- No nos ignores, tu no eres nada para estar ignorándonos - dice una de las gemelas aquella que lo envolvía con su larga cola, de coloración rosada y escamas doradas, con un largo vestido con la misma coloración,y una bufanda trasparente flotando sobre su cuellos y hombros, sumándole una tiara de princesa en su cabello rubio del cual sobresalían par de cuernos pequeños .

\- Porque nos ignoras, acaso eres ciego, tonto o ambos! - exclama la otra gemela quién lo sostiene con sus bracitos acorazados de color bronce, vistiendo un overol azul rey, que le cubría la mitad superior del cuerpo pues su mitad inferior era la de una gran hormiga, seis patas y un gran abdomen de color bronce lo bastante duro y ligero inclusive para nadar, en su cabecita portaba un casco de cuero rojo que dejaba ver parte de su cabello rubio y un par de antenas.

El pequeño peliblanco las miro molesto, luego cerró sus ojos y su escudo brillo con intensidad, lo que ocasionó que las pequeñas lo liberaran, y regresaron a seguir discutiendo en su habitación, cansado de tantas interrupciones se recostó en una pared, intento tranquilizarse y ya calmado continuó su camino, pero él se sentía observado, tal vez sería paranoia, pero su anillo lo protegía, a si que, levanto su brazo y su escudo se ilumino, con un flash a la nada, un cuerpo se reveló, una adolescente más alta que el, de cabello castaño y sujeto en cola de caballo con una moña bastante llamativa, con su par de orejas felinas y dos finas antenas de cabello en su parte delantera, con camisa blanca sin mangas adornada con una flor encantada como corbata, ademas de una falda a cuadros amarilla, ella flotaba ligeramente aun tapándose el rostro con sus manos zarpas mullidas de color castaño, y luego sus piernas con calcetas amarillas finalizando en sus tobillos mullidos del mismo pelaje castaño, tocan el suelo, ella despeja su vista, observa de manera burlona al niño, su cola se mueve juguetona mente y ella dice.

\- Parece que el gusanito ahora se cree luciérnaga, ji ji ji entiendes gusanito por qué eso eres una basur...

\- Flash, flash, flash! - el niño la deslumbra y ella con un bufido de molestia se retira al hacerse invisible nuevamente.

El pequeño de cabello blanco Prosigue su camino, al no detectar alguna presencia siguiéndolo u observándolo, rápido y veloz acelera el paso pero cuando atraviesa la parte del pasillo junto a las escaleras.

\- Good morning useless! - el niño gira en respuesta al grito, pero es tarde y un golpe de sonido producido por un instrumento de música lo golpea, estrellándolo contra la pared, su agresora se revela y rápidamente cae frente a él, ligera como una pluma una adolescente o tal vez casi una joven de cabello café corto, con una que otra perforación en su rostro pecoso, de mirada pícara, sostiene con sus brazos emplumados una mandolina, cubriendo su pecho lleva un delantal morado con el estampado de calavera blanco en le medio y dos cinturones de cuero blanco, una corta falda de color morado a cuadros , sumándole su plumaje dorado y café, uno de sus pies garras se asienta en el pecho del niño, ella se agacha hasta que su rostro se cerca aun par de centímetros del de su pobre victima, con sonrisa picara mirando fijamente a los ojos del pequeño niño.

pero nada, indiferencia es lo que obtiene al mirar en los ojos del niño, eso la enoja y lo libera bruscamente, ella alza sus brazos hacia el cielo y de un pequeño salto planea velozmente hasta su habitación cerrándola de golpe.

El niño ve su anillo, que ligeramente resplandece, se pone de pie, toma su escudo e intenta una carrera hasta el final del pasillo, pero no lo consigue otra puerta más adelante a su derecha, se abre de golpe dejando ver otra batalla, dos jóvenes rubias luchando por un fina camisa de color blanco con azul claro.

una de la jóvenes tiene el cabello rubio corto, con un chaleco de cuero marrón claro y bordes azul claro, pero si bajamos la mirada podemos ver su parte inferior la cual es la de un gran caballo de pelaje beige claro y cola rubia como su cabello, recubierta con una montura del color de su chaleco con forma de pantalón corto unido por un grupo de correas, todo esto con tal de cubrir ciertos lugares de su parte inferior, en su contra la otra joven también rubia pero de cabello largo, con un par de lentes oscuros con marco blanco, ella flotaba con sus grandes alas similares a la de una mariposa , lleva un vestido escotado con tirantes de color aguamarina con blanco, la tela de sus mangas es trasparente dejando ver sus brazos y en sus tobilleras de tela y cuero que combinan con su vestido, a su alrededor de un par de criaturas diminutas, una hada y una Pixie quienes le ayudan en la confrontación.

La batalla se extiende, cada una tirando de la prenda, ninguna dispuesta a soltarla, y acercándose cada vez más y más al asustado niño.

Un casco pasa a su derecha rosando el rosto del pequeño y destruyendo un poco el piso, del susto nuestro aventurero como liebre salta aun lado y esquiva las patas de la gran yegua, las pequeñas hada/pixie invocan un ataque de viento que empuja todo fuertemente hacia el aire, pero el chico se resguarda tras su escudo mientras esta en posición baja, pero al terminar el efecto del ataque de viento la joven yegua cae nuevamente y arremete furiosa contra su contrincante mágica, le niño salta fuera de su camino corriendo lejos del peligro, ya alejado de la batalla que se extiende hasta las escaleras principales, es ignorado por las bestias y con alivio llega a su destino, algo cansado abre la puerta a su frente y.

\- Boo!- el niño Salta del susto tirándose al suelo, una figura se asoma de entre la oscuridad, rastro de espectros y entes malignos se pueden apreciar detrás de ella.

Si el pudiese mirarse a si mismo en ese instante, se asombraría pues estaba casi tan pálido y blanco como su cabello, la niña empieza a hablar sacándolo de su estado de pánico.

\- Este poema se titula la caída del bufón, el buf... - pero la niña es interrumpida por el niño que toma su escapulario y comienza a rezar mientras la mira fijamente a sus ojos o eso cree él pues la niña parada al frente, tiene sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello negro, si la describimos se diría al verla que ella es más baja que el, de piel pálida, con un vestido negro con detalles blancos que le llega un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, ella levita ligeramente por la ayuda del libro en sus manos, gracias a eso sus piernas en la cuales lleva un par de largos calcetines negros con rallas blancas no tocan el piso, y sino fuera por que detrás de ella la oscuridad pareciese tener vida propia mostrando partes de criaturas posiblemente dañinas haciéndola ver algo aterradora , ignorando eso pasaría por una niña normal, pero este no es el caso y el pequeño de cabello blanco sigue con su rezo, viendo como la niña hace una mueca de disgusto, ella hace el amago de querer decir algo pero calla, los entes malignos se desvanecen y ella se aleja flotando dejando al niño peliblanco sólo.

Este se pone de pie y entra tambaleando y flasheando frenéticamente la habitación con su escudo no quiere arriesgarse a lo que sea que haya visto detrás de la niña aun este cerca de el, enciende rápidamente la lampara del lugar, asegura la puerta para que nadie ingrese, saca su pastilla y la ingiere, tras unos segundos deja de jadear y recupera algo de fuerza, se acerca la inodoro, desabrocha su pantalón, saca su pequeño amiguito y libera su carga.

Por fin paz y felicidad.

Al salir del baño feliz y tranquilo después de haber hecho del uno, ve que no hay señales de vida, rápido y veloz como una liebre que huye de un lobo, atraviesa el largo pasillo esquivando cualquier cosa que encuentre a su paso, pero Antes de llegar a su habitación, Se topa con una bebé desnuda que agita su pañal al aire en señal de protesta mientras sonríe felizmente, el niño la toma contra su pecho y lanza el pañal apestoso a un poso de fuego cercano, luego entra con ella a su habitación.

La deja en la cama, y de su destartalado armario saca otro pañal de tela, un poco de agua en un tazón y servilletas de papel, se acerca a la cama, limpia y viste a la bebe, la cual lo mira feliz mientras balbucea incoherencias.

La bebé se ve feliz y aplaude mientras se ríe viendo al niño grande que la cuida.

\- A si que tenemos una pequeña anarquista - dice el niño mientras le sonríe apuntándole con su dedo índice, el cual es tomado por señalada bebé, quien comienza a succionar mientras observa al chico con sus tiernos ojos que pasan de tonalidades azules, Violetas, dorados.

\- Ummm, esto se puso raro y no me gusta! Para nada! - el chico acaricia gentilmente la cabecita de la bebé sacudiendo el poco cabello rubio que poseía, luego la libera en el pasillo y antes de cerrar su puerta se escucha una linda y tierna voz que dice - Popo!.

El pequeño de cabellos blancos se sienta en su cama se relaja y luego dice - Bueno uff, hoy fue fácil y si como dije fue fácil, a veces tardo más en llegar al baño, ciertamente es un Martirio atravesar esa mazmorra mientras tengo ganas de orinar - comenta el pequeño aventurero?

\- Y si, esta es mi vida yo Lincoln Loud, un desafortunado niño humano viviendo entre monstruos, afrontando el gran posibilidad de morir por solo hacer tareas cotidianas, pero bueno pudo ser peor, jajajajajaja - Lincoln deja de reír y se seca una lágrima fugada.

\- siiii, siempre puede ser peor - dice tristemente, luego escucha un explosión en le pasillo, suspira y se prepara para afrontar su día...

* * *

 **LOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN SUBIDOS LOS SÁBADOS O LOS DOMINGOS**

 **MUY BUENAS A TODOS EN ESTE FANFIC DE THE LOUD HOUSE PODREMOS VER A LA FAMILIA LOUD DE UNA MANERA DIFERENTE, PUES LA HISTORIA SUCEDE EN UN MUNDO DONDE EXISTEN LAS CHICAS/CHICOS MONSTRUOS O MAMONO PARA LAS NIÑAS, CLARO TAMBIÉN HAY HUMANOS Y UNO QUE OTRO ENTE EXTRAÑO.**

 **GRAN PARTE DEL CONTENIDO PARA CREAR LAS APARIENCIAS Y FRAGMENTOS DE PERSOANLIDAD SURGIÓ DE LA GRANDIOSA GUÍA DE monstergirlencyclopedia o de tu típica serie de chicas monstruos japonesas A QUIEN O QUIENES LA HICIERON FELICIDADES POR SER TAN DEGENERADOS SE LES APRECIA SU CONTRIBUCIÓN A ESTE MUNDO, YO LA APRECIO, WEJEJEJE SI DE CASUALIDAD VISITAN LA PAGINA NO TOMEN TODO LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO EN ELLA PARA LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE LAS CHICAS MONSTRUO EN ESTE FIC.**

 **SI HABRÁ ZUKULENCIA EN LE FIC PERO, ESTE FIC NO TRATA DE ESO ASÍ QUE PUES BUENO SOLO ESPEREN Y VERÁN...**

 **LOS PERSONAJES TENDRAN PERSONALIDADES SIMILAR AL CANON PERO COMO SON MONSTRUOS SE DEBERÁN ADAPTAR DICHAS PERSONALIDADES** **AL MUNDO EN EL QUE ESTÁN, PERO PUEDEN HABER SORPRESAS :3.**

 **ADOREN A LAS LOLIS...**


	3. LD-2- Gato retorcido

**LOUD HOUSE NO ME PERTENECE, TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y CHRIS SAVINO.**

* * *

 **THE LOUD DUNGEON**

 **Vol 1. Calabozos y Hermanas**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Capítulo 2. Gato retorcido.**

.

.

.

Como todas las mañanas entre semana Lincoln se despierta temprano, se asea rápidamente y se viste:

EQUIPO DE AVENTURERO BÁSICO nivel Bajo

Camisa naranja.

Pantalón de cuero con hierro.

Chaleco de cuero con hierro.

Botas de cuero con hierro.

Guantes de cuero con hierro.

Escapulario bendito nivel medio.

Píldora de regeneración de vitalidad nivel medio.

Anillo de concentración nivel medio.

Casco de cuero con hierro.

ARMA:

Escudo pequeño de roble infernal.

BOLSA:

.

.

Pero adonde se dirige?.

\- bueno a donde? pues como siempre me dirijo a la ciudad de Royal Woods, pues hay trabajo, umm ya se darán cuenta en que trabajo eso no es lo importante, ahora lo importante es salir rápido antes que ciertas hermanas me detecten - termina de explicar Lincoln mientras se acomoda su casco y escudo.

el niño de cabello blanco, sale de su habitación y recorre veloz como liebre su hogar, al llegar a la entrada de su residencia, se asegura que nadie este despierto y con esto claro el pequeño aventurero se encamina a atravesar el bosque, camina unos minutos, el llega aun camino de tierra bastante bien trabajado y espera.

\- adoro el ambiente de la mañana - dice Lincoln mientras espera en un amplio mesón de piedra que le sirve de asiento, el frío en el aire, los leves sonidos de los insectos en los matorrales, las copas de los árboles meciéndose suavemente, dejando pequeños huecos para que pase la poca luz que tan siniestro bosque ofrece lleno de criaturas que acechan en la oscuridad, monstruos, bandidos entre otras abominaciones que se presentan para los desafortunados que pisan el bosque de las almas perdidas - el pequeño aventurero aprieta con fuerza sus manos, mientras recita alguna plegaria en un idioma extranjero.

pasos fuertes resuenan en la lejanía, el niño se alerta levanta su escudo, los pasos se acercan cada vez más, el niño se tranquiliza, la carroza de Buseta viene en camino, una carroza que ofrece servicio de transporte público y barato, hecha de de madera y metal con asientos acolchados, de cuatro puestos jineteado en la cabina exterior por un Werecat macho, con chaleco y pantalón corto de color verde y café, dicha carroza es impulsada por un grande y fornido centauro macho, que viste el mismo chaleco que el jinete de carroza, pero este centauro carga en sobre si una montura que cubre ciertas partes esenciales y como extra una espada a cada lado de su montura.

la carroza se detiene y el Werecat, baja y abre la puerta al niño de cabello blanco, este ultimo procede a pagarle la cuota del transporte, el felino regresa a su puesto y Lincoln se ubica en el interior de la carroza que por cierto ya traía consigo un pasajero, uno que el ya distinguía muy bien.

\- ummm - eso que fue lo que pronunciaron ambos niños, luego Lincoln se sienta al frente del antes mencionado, ambos se observan por unos segundos, el nombre la niña aquí presente es Haiku, de cabello negro largo, con un ligero flequillo que intenta cubrir su ojo izquierdo, tiene sombra de ojos purpura en su mirada apagada, con un vestido morado con negro con diseños de telaraña y símbolos arácnidos, de contextura delgada y piel pálida, en sus pequeñas manos cubiertas por guantes morados recortados en los dedos con diseño de telaraña, lleva un par de libros posiblemente brujería, y esto es debido a que es literalmente una bruja; ella luego aparta la mirada desinteresada y procede a leer uno de sus libros, el niño suspira y se acomoda mejor en su asiento mientras mira el bosque por la ventana de la carroza.

* * *

\- Bien hoy fue un día bastante productivo, esta vez me merezco un buen descanso - exclama nuestro aventurero, quien acaba de regresar de la ciudad, y ahora se dispone a pasar por el pequeño tramo de bosque para llegar a su hogar, pero durante un parpadeo todo cambio de color y regresa a la normalidad o eso parece, aun así el niño continúa su camino.

* * *

\- umm esa roca creo haberla pasado ya tres veces, ne! debe ser imaginación mía - pero mientras el pequeño de cabello blanco más caminaba el ambiente se ponía más extraño, el silencio comenzó a reinar, y el tramo de camino al parecer se repetía, el niño observó su anillo, estaba apagado no detectaba ninguna anormalidad, entonces miró su cristal de tiempo un par de minutos habían pasado, lo normal de su recorrido en este punto, pero el sentía que había caminado más, algo extraño pasaba.

* * *

corrió y corrió, pero seguía pasando por el mismo tramo de camino en el bosque, no había nada que hacer Lincoln se detuvo a reponer fuerzas, ya sabia que sucedía y eso no lo hacia sentirse mejor pues sabia exactamente de quien era la culpa de esta "Broma".

\- BUENO NO TE HAS DIVERTIDO LO SUFICIENTE! - exclamó en un grito nuestro perdido aventurero, y como si de una invocación se tratase una risa se escuchó por todo el lugar, la risa desquiciada y casi demente de cierta adolescente que el conocía muy bien, luego sintió sobre su casco una ligera presión y luego vio un par de piernas con calcetas amarillas y tobillos afelpados asomarse por su rostro.

\- sabes en vez de un conejo, deberías ser una babosa, por lo lento y asqueroso que eres, ji ji ji ji ji - contestó la responsable de la desorientación de Lincoln.

\- eso no causa gracia y es bastante ofensivo no lo crees Luan? - respondió nuestro aventurero muy molesto con su hermana.

\- oh! debo disculparme... pero con la babosas por compararlas con algo como tú - replicó Luan con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego se esfumó de la cabeza del niño y apareció sentada en la rama de un árbol cercano.

\- umm... - y Lincoln quedó en silencio y con expresión seria, solo observando a su hermana quien vestía su ropa habitual, también por unos instantes vio su color de pelo cambiar ligeramente entre el castaño y el morado, el quedo a la espera, sin decir ni hacer mucho, además de respirar.

\- veo que te comió la lengua este lindo gatito! - continuo Luan con sus malos chistes - entiendes yo te deje sin palabras y ahora estás mudo porque eres tan tonto que no puedes responder a mi gran acto! - y desapareció de la rama del árbol donde yacía sentada y reapareció detrás de Lincoln, desabrocho su cinturón y bajó sus pantalones, luego ella desapareció otra vez y las risas se escuchaban a su alrededor.

\- ji ji ji, pero que tristeza, no se supone que ya eras todo un hombre independiente, pero veo que solo eres un triste y diminuto niño jijiji entiendes porque solo das lastima y diminuto por tu falta de hombría hay en le medio ji ji ji - Luan se seca una lágrima mientras sigue burlándose de Lincoln - pero porque tan serio, mi enclenque amiguito ji ji ji - y la adolescente continuaba humillando al niño.

Pese al fastidio que sentía Lincoln en su interior, el no cambio su expresión seria, el no debía caer en sus trucos ya la había estudiado lo suficiente y sabía cómo contrarrestar este problema, lo único que necesitaba era tiempo, ser paciente y no responder a cualquier cosa que diga.

Lo cual estaba funcionando pues Luan se estaba empezando a molestar por la falta de reacción en ella y sus chistes, para este momento ella comenzó a deformar esa sonrisa burlona en una mueca de disgusto, los insultos y burlas hacia Lincoln seguían, pero ella cada vez mas y mas se molestaba por la falta de expresividad del niño, pero para su desgracia Luan retomó su sonrisa burlona y desapareció.

Lincoln intentó rastrearla, sin éxito, giró su cara para buscarla, luego no vio mas y sintió su cara cubierta de un material dulce y cremoso, tranquilamente retira la obstrucción de su cara y cuando pudo ver bien, entendió que dicho material era crema de coco, la adolescente se reía mientras flotaba ligeramente a unos pies de distancia, pero el niño sabía lo que hacía y simplemente se limpio bien el rostro y siguió serio ante lo que le había acontecido.

* * *

parecían horas y Luan había dejado de reír, ni molesta estaba, estaba amargada o tal ves tenia otro sentimiento, pero eso no lo sabríamos bien su expresión facial era cambiante algo confusa.

por otro lado al frente de dicha gata, un niño cubierto de crema por casi todo el cuerpo, con su ropa arañada y partes de su armadura regadas por el lugar, con uno que otro magulladura en su rostro, piernas y brazos, el niño que yacía sentado en la húmeda tierra con pasto y piedras, aun mirándola no dejaba de estar serio, como última medida ella desapareció.

pasaron segundos y ella apareció detrás del niño que aún estaba sentado, la adolescente abrió sus brazos dispuesta a envolver al niño y cuando casi estaba por encerrar al niño en un abrazo, Lincoln se giró rápidamente y la abrazada fue Luan; luego todo pasó rápido, ella sintió como el tomaba su cola, ella se paraliza, como él recitaba algo incomprensible, por un momento ella perdió la conciencia, el arrebatarle la moña, ella despertó con rabia y por último ser empujada y lanzada a unos pies de distancia de su lado; todo regreso a la normalidad, al parecer estaban al frente de su casa, la noche había caído, el niño miro su anillo estaba quebrado y sin ningún color, ahora era inservible, revisó su piedra de tiempo, eran las 11 de la noche, y el había llegado a las 6 de la tarde.

\- _suspiro_ casi seis horas, sentí que fue mucho más - el niño miró a su hermana con su largo cabello suelto, acostada en el frió pasto en el frente de su casa, ella lo miraba sorprendida, sus ojos llorosos, una mueca en su boca de rabia, ella se levanta sus garras sobresalen más de lo usual, el seseo de alerta que lanzaba y algunas parte de sus pelaje se erizaba en señal de peligro, sus ojos se agudizaron, pero Lincoln no era tonto, y lanzó la moña de la chica en un pozo de agua que estaba a unos pasos de él, la chica abrió los ojos y desesperada, saltó en busca de su pertenencia antes que este hundiera en lo profundo del pozo.

Nuestro pequeño aventurero casi desarmado solo llevaba su pantalón de cuero casi destrozado, su camisa estaba sucia y rasguñada pues el resto de su equipo estaba esparcido y roto en el patio, su escudo permanece inmóvil cerca ala puerta, en le momento que Luan introdujo medio cuerpo al pozo para rescatar su moña Lincoln emprendió carrera al escudo y abrió de una patada la puerta, como conejo huyendo de un lince, zancadas fueron dadas por el niño, durante su carrera pudo ver por unos momentos que algo se escondía en las sombras y que un grupo de ojos lo observaron, pero eso no era su problema ahora, el solo debía llegar a su cuarto, bajó por las tres primeras plantas que componen su casa hasta llegar al pasillo de habitaciones, solo debía correr un poco mas y marcaría una victoria.

\- Ya estoy cerca, _uff uff uff_ solo debo _uff uff_ correr ma... - Lincoln casi cae al sentir como su camisa fue desgarrada por completo por detrás, Luan lo había alcanzado y no estaba feliz o mejor dicho su sonrisa realmente retorcida y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y rabia, su cabello suelto y húmedo, ella se veía que aun chorreaba agua de su cuerpo, su cola bailaba de un lado a otro, ella lo estaba cazando.

Lincoln del susto lanzó su escudo lo más fuerte que pudo a una esquina del pasillo, siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, cansado, adolorido, continuó corriendo al igual que su hermana, ella dio un par de saltos y cuando estaba por darle otra cuchillada por la espalda al niño, el escudo en rebote la detuvo lo suficiente para que le niño abriera la puerta de su habitación, y antes que ella pudiera acercarse más el escudo paso rozando sus piernas y entro a la habitación del niño la cual fue sellada cuando el niño por fin cerró la puerta.

Lincoln había logrado ingresar a su habitación, Luan solo araño un par de veces la puerta de su hermanito y luego el silencio reinó el ambiente exterior.

\- ja ja ja ja _sollozo_ ja ja ja _sollozo_ ja ja ja _sollozo,_ lo lo logre! - exclamó Lincoln aun entre su lagrimeo, abrió el escaparate, saco un poco de medicina para su adolorido cuerpo, la ingiere y empieza a llorar y relajarse en su cama.

\- no fue mi mejor desempeño pero estoy mejorando _sollozo_ lo sé, _sollozó_ se están preguntando _sollozo_ que quiero decir? - Lincoln se limpia las lágrimas y los mocos que le escurren - es la primera vez que neutralizó a una de mis hermanas sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, veo que no entienden lo que digo - Lincoln escarba bajo su cama y encuentra un libro, luego lo abre - umm esto que tengo en mis manos recopila información sobre variadas razas de criaturas en el planeta, no se que tan cierta es toda esta información pero en referencia a aquellas que he podido ver en persona, se por experiencia propia que este libro tiene razón - explica Lincoln antes de respirar un poco, necesitaba calmarse y luego de reposar un poco prosigue - como les explicare hoy ummm veamos ummm aquí esta les explicare y resumiré con mis palabras, esta cosa es bastante técnica y puede que los aburra o no lo comprendan del todo:

WERECAt son una raza de criaturas con forma es parecida a la humana pero poseen rasgos animales felinos, como se puede apreciar

esta raza cuenta con garras, tanto en manos y pies, colas largas con diferente espesor de pelo, orejas grandes para una buena audición,

perfecta vista nocturna, gran agilidad, resistencia a las caídas, entre otras capacidades fisicas.

\- aquí viene lo importante!- Dice Lincoln.

CHESHIRE CAT un clase de WERECAT concebido en una dimensión conocida como Wonderland, en ese lugar esta criatura posee habilidades

que desafía toda regla de la naturaleza como aparecer y desaparecer entre otras poderes extraños, cabe resaltar que solo pueden

hacer eso libremente en ese mundo de locura, pero en nuestro plano, bueno no se puede decir que son inofensivos pues de alguna manera su presencia influye

en el ambiente en le que viven, permitiéndoles por poco tiempo y poco espacio en un lugar desplegar su increíbles habilidades de camuflaje

y de distorsión del ambiente así como manipulación mental, puede que estos se adapten a los lugares donde habitan, aún hay cosas que no comprendo de es

mundo de locura...

.

.

-oh oh _sonrojarse_ bueno lo que sigue es material ja ja de clasificación dragón anciano no se si me entiendan ja ja ja, esto es lectura para mas tarde, lo que si debe saber es que al parecer Luan usa su moña para incrementar su influencia en nuestro plano, lo cual le permitiría hacer pequeñas zonas de locura, donde ella sea la que reine, debe ser un artefacto muy preciado para ella por eso su reacción, _uff_ esta es la primera vez que logró atraparla desprevenida y aunque fue un descuido de ella, igual lo siento como una victoria, cada vez estoy más cerca de mi objetivo, pero por ahora debo descansar, la medicina hará su magia y para la mañana estaré mejor - dice Lincoln antes de cerrar sus ojos aun rojos por llorar, acostándose por completo en su cama, ahora solo y en ropa interior, las luces de su habitación se mantiene en una luz media las cual no le estorba, y después de un rato cae dormido.

pero se despierta! - rayos creo que tengo que comprar otra armadura, reemplazar mis objetos mágicos y recuperar mi bolsa, ja bueno creo que no podía ganar sin sacrificar algo - Lincoln cae otra ves a su cama ahora si dispuesto a descansar.

* * *

 **BUENO OTRO CAPITULO Y OTRO ENREDO JE JE JE YA SE REVELARA EN UN FUTURO, EL POR QUE DE ESE AMOR QUE SE TIENEN LOS HERMANOS LOUD, WEJEJEJE**

 **CON RESPECTO AL LA INFORMACIÓN SOBRE LAS CRIATURAS SI BIEN COMO YA HABÍA MENCIONADO ME BASE EN LO ESCRITO POR OTRA U OTRAS PERSONAS, TAMBIÉN ESTOY DESCRIBIÉNDOLOS DE UNA MANERA MAS SIMPLE, PARA NO RELLENAR MEDIO CAPITULO CON INFORMACIÓN DE UNA RAZA.**

 **NOTA: LAS LINEAS SIGNIFICA SEPARACIÓN DE TIEMPO Y ESCENARIOS, COMO MINUTOS, HORAS, DÍAS, Y ASÍ SUCESIVAMENTE, TAMBIÉN DECIDÍ USAR CURSIVA PARA CIERTAS ACCIONES COMO LLORAR O SONROJARSE U OTRAS REACCIONES.**

 **SI HALLARON ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA O ESCRITURA LOS CUALES SE QUE HAY, HACÉRMELO SABER, SI LES GUSTO HACÉRMELO SABER Y SI NO LES GUSTO COMAN CHOCOLATE.**

 **Y FELIZ NAVIDAD QUE SUS DESEOS MAS SENSUALES SE HAGAN REALIDAD...**


End file.
